Category talk:Italian Empire (OTL)
Are we distinguishing Italian Empire from Roman Empire? This sad little category would seem much cooler if we didn't. Turtle Fan 15:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :We are. The two are so distinct culturally, linguistically, etc., the only thing they have in common is relative geography. ::Linguistically not so much. As I recall, Italian is by far the most nearly-Latin of all the Romance languages. As the Empire broke down, settlers in Iberia, Gaul, et cetera found themselves as minorities among people who spoke other languages, so their Latin was exposed to rather more erosion. Rome, being such a cosmopolitan city, was swarming with dozens of languages, but Latin and Greek were the only ones that really counted, and the Romans were as used to keeping the two straight as Canadians are French and English. ::Of course, the mere fact that the Empire was a bilingual society makes quite a difference over the Italians. They learned German and French, but out of necessity. ::Culturally, certainly, but a surprising number of Imperial-era cultural institutions are still in effect, particularly ones from the post-Constantinian period. ::Italian leaders from the Borgias to Mussolini have tried to glom off Roman glory to expand their power, but nothing much ever seems to come of it. ::Appropos of nothing, but remember in Season 1 of The Sopranos when some Jew was getting tortured by Tony's crew, and he was bragging about Masada and said "And where are the Romans today?" Tony: "You're lookin' at 'em, asshole." Turtle Fan 18:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :And who knows. This category might explode with Hitler's War. TR 17:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::I've got a feeling Hitler wouldn't like that. He's not going to help the Italians build a large empire of colonies he'd rather have for himself unless he reaches a very, very explicit accomodation with Rome that makes it clear who's really in charge. And both the 1936 POD and the title ''Hitler's War'' lead me to assume that we will not see Mussolini in a position in which he's the one wearing the pants around the house. You might be able to play with that in the early 30s--could be worth trying. :::Even in 1938, Mussolini was not that high on Hitler. That he was even cordial with Hitler is because Hitler actually backed his move into Ethiopia. Mussolini did much to convince Hitler to sign off on Munich. ::::He may not have liked Hitler, but he wasn't in position to challenge him outright. Turtle Fan 20:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::If Munich is scrubbed, Mussolini can still be bought by either side. If Britain and France each promise to allow Mussolini to keep his territory in exchange for help with Germany, maybe even add some real-estate, Mussolini might do it, especially since Germany would be a competitor. ::::Hmm, well that's rather more interesting. Hadn't thought of that. If the USSR is also supporting Czechoslovakia, Germany's almost completely encircled at that point. Only its tiny frontiers with Denmark, the Netherlands, and Switzerland would be secure, and that's only until someone violates someone else's neutrality. Turtle Fan 20:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Then of course, there's Spain, whose role is unknown beyond being the POD. If Spain is more actively backing Germany, maybe even playing around with empire-building itself, geographically speaking, Spain could bitch up Italy's scheme for making the Mediterranean Sea into an Italian lake. TR 20:23, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::But you're right, we can't know for quite a while yet. One of these days we should start speculating about HW in earnest. Turtle Fan 18:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::I should also point out that I have not split the original Italian Empire category at all. TR 18:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC)